Please Stay With Me
by JunHirano
Summary: Ketika Switch sedang pergi menonton konser Momoka, Bossun dan Himeko menerima request dari Yabasawa-san untuk menjadi orangtua sementara tetangganya, Hideaki Otome. karna orangtua Otome baru meninggal. dan mereka berdua mirip dengan orangtuanya. bagaimana nasib mereka ketika mereka menerima request tersebut? Warning!:OOC, bahasa amburadul,ambigu
1. Menjadi Orangtua Otome

"kampret.. kenapa hari ini barusan cerah tiba2 ujan deres macem ini!? Langit bagai tumpeh tumpeh, gw kaga bawa payung pulak, doh.. gw kaga bawa payung. Doh gimana ini!?" teriak himeko di dalam ruangan klub sket dance.

Seketika bossun pun muncul dari belakang. Mengagetkan nya.

"woy!" kata bossun sambil menepuk pundak himeko.

"huweeee! Bintang kelap kelip badai tsunami angin topan cetar membahanaaaa" teriak himeko kaget.

"apaan sih lo!? Dikagetin gitu doing latah nya lebay banget! Alay lo! Hahahaha" kata bossun sambil tertawa.

"iih! Lo yang apa banget! Ngagetin orang dari belakang! " kata himeko sambil cemberut

"iya-iya maapin gue ya himeko, kaget juga kagak perlu macem itu kali pake latah segala hehe. Abisnya lo kayaknya sedih banget. Emang kenapa?"

"gausah ngatain orang. Awas aje lo ngagetin gue lagi. Anu lo jadi sosis bakar! Hmm.. jadi gini kan gue mau pulang tapi kaga bawa payung, kan barusan kan cerah. Kenapa malah ujan gini ya? Ngeselin banget cuaca labil huwahaha"

"ih serem banget sih! Ampun dah ampun…ooh begitu ya.. iya nih.. cuaca akhir-akhir ini emang labil maklum lah efek global warming. Oiya ngomong-ngomong switch kemana nih? Kok dia tumben tumbenan ga ada di sini?"

"ya seperti biasa lah, dia kan nonton konser nya momoka. Dia belom pesen tiket. Jadi dia mau beli on the spot. Jadi dia langsung pulang deh." Kata himeko

"ooh begitu ya.. hah ga ada dia rasanya kurang lengkap nih.. himeko bikinin teh dong. Daripada lo nganggur gitu mendingan kita ngeteh aja kan pake teh sari wan**." Kata bossun sambil mengambil kalimat promosi iklan teh.

"iya deh iya.. lo gausah kayak salesman gitu kali, dasar korban iklan. Bentaran ya gue mau bikin teh dulu."

"okedeh"

"oiya, mau teh manis ato teh biasa?"

"teh manis dong. Masa lo lupa gue demen ama yang manis-manis"

"iya dah iya.. sabar ya"

10 menit kemudian, teh pun jadi. Mereka pun menikmati teh sari wan** dengan gaya sok elegan.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu di buka, braaak.. dan ternyata yabasawa muncul dari pintu itu.

"permisi, yabas.. sket dan.. aku perlu minta tolong kepada kalian…" kata yabasawa.

"ada perlu minta tolong apa ya yabasawa san?" Tanya himeko.

"jadi begini, ada anak tetangga yang orangtua nya baru meninggal gara-gara kecelakaan. Ia masih ingin bersama kedua orangtua nya. Tapi anak ini belum ada yang kebetulan wajah kalian juga mirip dengan orangtua anak itu. Jadi bisakah himeko chan dan bossun kun berpura-pura jadi orangtua nya dahulu?"

"hah!? Kasian banget anak itu. Gue jadi inget masalalu gue nih.. hikss.."kata bossun

"udalah bossun. Jangan nangis. Sabar aja yaa." Himeko pun memeluk bossun.

" Oiya yabasawa san, anak itu umur berapa?" Tanya himeko

"anak itu masih berumur 7 th, dan kalau bisa ntar pulang sekolah kalian langsung samperin anak itu aja"

"umm.. okelah. Gue harus ketemu orang yang senasib sama gue haha. Oiya yabasawa san, alamat nya dimana?"

"ini alamatnya" yabasawa-san pun memberikan alamat nya kepada bossun.

"terimakasih ya bossun-kun, himeko-chan. Aku harus pergi lagi ya bye bye"yabasawa san pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"erm.. bossun…." Himeko pun memecah keheningan.

"ada apa himeko?" Tanya bossun penasaran

"apa sebaiknya kita kerumah anak itu sekarang?"

"yaudah sekarang aja. Lagipula gue udah suntuk nih di sini ga ada request apa-apa lagi kan?"

"iya. Ayo berangkat. Eh tapi…"

"tapi kenapa?"

"gue kaga bawa payung nih gimana? Mana di luar ujan deres banget nih.."

"yaudah lo gausah khawatir gitu kek. Tenang aja, gue bawa payung kok"

"oh yaudah deh kalo begitu ayo.."

Mereka pun berjalan keluar sekolah. Bossun pun membuka payung nya. Tetapi payung nya sangat kecil. Jadi mereka harus berjalan berdekatan.

"duuh.. sempit banget sih payung lo. Geseran dikit kek. Gue kebasahan nih ah!"

"apaan sih lo! Kaga bersyukur banget gue bolehin payungan bareng"

"yaudah, tapi geseran kek. Gue kebasahan tau!"

"gamau. Ini udah mentok. Gabisa gitu dong"

"ah tau ah lo jahat banget sama gue!"

Bossun pun menarik himeko lebih dekat, lalu dia melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang himeko. Suhu hangat Bossun pun menghangatkan Himeko. Tanpa disadari wajah mereka berdua berubah menjadi merah.

"bossun… lo terlalu deket… ga enak di liat orang-orang tau.. baka!"

"diem kek lo. Daripada lo kebasahan. Mending milih mana hayo?" kata bossun sambil mencoba menggoda himeko

"iya juga sih. Yaudah lah. Bodoamet dah. Mendingan kita jalan lebih cepet biar ga di liatin orang-orang"

"hmm ide bagus tuh" kata bossun mengangguk.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan, kali ini langkah mereka lebih cepat dibanding tadi. Dan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di depan rumah anak tersebut. Rumah itu lumayan besar, ber genteng hijau, dan berhalaman luas. Himeko pun memencet bel yang ada di rumah itu.

Ting nong… bel pun berbunyi. Seorang anak perempuan berambut panjang berwarna hitam dan indah bagaikan model iklan sampo pan**ne pun keluar dengan elegan.

"permisi… apakah kau ini bernama Hideaki Otome?" Tanya bossun.

"iya.. papa.. mama.. ayo masuk ke rumah.. jangan ujan-ujanan gini. Otome jadi khwatir tau!" kata anak perempuan itu.

Bossun dan Himeko pun saling bertatapan. "oy himeko." "apa bossun?" "lo denger ga barusan dia manggil gue papa. Trus dia manggil lo mama. Emangnya kita mirip sama orangtuanya apa?"

"gatau juga sih, bisa jadi mirip haha"

Anak perempuan itu pun mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Bossun dan Himeko pun melepas sepatu dan meletakan nya di tempat sepatu. Mereka pun berjalan masuk ke rumah itu.

Mereka melihat-lihat foto keluarga yang tergantung di dinding rumah tersebut. Benar apa kata yabasawa-san. Orang tua anak ini benar-benar mirip dengan mereka. Lalu mereka tiba di ruang keluarga. Mereka pun duduk di sofa.

"mama, aku sangat rindu mama. Mama masih hidup kan otome sangat bahagia!" seketika anak itu memeluk himeko. Terlihat airmata anak itu mengalir deras. Himeko pun merasa iba dengan anak itu. Dan dia memeluk balik anak itu.

"otome chan, aku bukan mama mu.. aku hanya mirip dengan nya saja. Tapi aku tidak akan keberatan jika kau memanggil ku mama" kata himeko mata berkaca-kaca.

Bossun pun heran melihat peristiwa itu. Dia sepertinya bisa merasakan kesedihan anak itu juga. Dan dia melihat himeko berkaca-kaca. Bossun pun spontan mengelus punggung himeko.

"sudah otome chan. Jangan bersedih lagi. Kan kami sudah ada di sini. Otome chan ga bakal kesepian lagi kan?" kata bossun

"iya.. papa.. otome juga kangen papa.. " anak itu pun melepas pelukannya dari himeko. Lalu berjalan memeluk bossun.

Setelah puas memeluk bossun, dia menghampiri himeko.

"mama! Otome laper nih. Bikinin makanan dong.." pinta anak itu pada himeko.

Himeko pun menyenggol siku bossun "oy bossun, kita harus apa? Kita ga bawa bahan makanan kan?"

"gatau. Cari aja di dapur mungkin ada ramen instan atau sebagainya" kata bossun

"hmm iya juga sih. Lo mau gue bikinin makanan juga ga?"

"iyalah pasti haha"

"sabar ya. Gue bikin buat otome duluan., buat lo belakangan"

"yah gitu.. yaudadeh"

Himeko pun bertanya kepada otome dimana dapur berada. Dan menanyakan apakah ada bahan makanan di situ. Ternyata masih ada 1 kardus ramen instan. Lalu himeko mengeluarkan 3 bungkus ramen instan itu dan memasaknya. Otome pun ikutan membantu himeko memasak di dapur.

"huwah.. akhirnya hampir jadi juga ramen ini. Otome chan, kamu siapin sumpit sama minuman di meja makan ya, oiya sama tolong bawain teh ini juga buat papa, ya otome chan" himeko pun tersenyum pada nya.

"oke mama.. otome siap melaksanakan tugas!" anak ini pun tersenyum lebar.

"papaaaa.. otome bawa teh buatan mama buat papa nih. Diminum yaaa mumpung anget" kata anak ini dengan ceria

"wah terimakasih otome chan. Kamu baik banget deh. Oiya, kok mama belom ke sini?"

"mama masih nyiapin masakan. Itu dia mama dateng. Yey!" kata otome sambil menunjuk ke arah himeko.

"maaf membuat kalian menungggu lama. Hidangan sudah siap nih, ayo makan!" kata himeko sambil meletakan mangkuk berisi ramen tersebut.

Itadakimasu! Kata mereka kompak.

"waaah masakan bikinan mama enak banget!" kata otome dengan sangat ceria.

Himeko tersipu. "hahaha, masakan ku gak jauh beda dari masakan mama asli mu ya?"

"salah besar! Mama-ku itu ga pernah bisa masak. Yang masak selalu papa. Dan aku senang mama sekarang bisa masak" kata otome

"huwahahahahaha. Dengar itu himeko? Kau tidak seperti ibu nya" kata bossun sambil tertawa.

"diem lo! Lo gaboleh ngatain perjuangan orang" kata himeko

"iya tuh papa! Masa papa gitu sih sama mama. Kan mama udah buat capek-capek"

"otome kok kamu belain dia sih?"

"biarin aja. Abis papa jahat sama mama"

"ahahahahaha yah bossun kicep dah"

"yaudah mama sama papa minta maap aja sekarang, soalnya otome lebih suka kalo mama sama papa mesra"

"apa katamu!?" kata himeko dan bossun serentak

"abis biasanya mama sama papa kan kalo lagi makan malem kan suka saling suap-suapan. Gak suka ribut gini, ayo dong jangan bikin otome sedih.."

"hah,, ga ada pilihan lain. Yaudah papa ayo bilang aaa" himeko pun mencoba menyuapi bossun, jantung nya berdebar-debar keras kali ini. Entah mengapa dia merasa seperti menjadi ibu rumah tangga hari ini. Dan ia harus menyuapi suami nya. Ini rasanya memalukan. Tetapi ini demi otome . himeko harus menjadi ibu yang baik.

"aaaa" bossun pun membuka mulut, dan melahap ramen yang di berikan himeko kepadanya. Entah mengapa hal ini rasanya menyenangkan, baru pertama kali dia di suapi seperti ini.

"naaah gitu dong! Mama sama papa udah akur yeyeyeye"

"oiya jam berapa sekarang?" Tanya himeko

"kayaknya sekarang jam 7 malem deh" kata bossun.

"oy bossun, gimana nih gue pengen pulang tapi gue kaga tega ninggalin otome sendirian. Apa kita mesti nginep di sini aja?"

"sama nih gue juga pengen pulang, tapi gue juga ga tega sama otome. Yaudah deh kita nginep aja di sini. Lagian juga besok hari sabtu. Kan sekolah libur"

"yaudah deh."


	2. Ofuro Problem

Setelah Bossun dan Himeko menyetujui mereka akan menginap di rumah Otome, mereka mengecek hape masing-masing. Karna mereka ingin memberi kabar kepada orang tua mereka masing-masing karna mereka akan menginap. Tetapi sayangnya hape mereka berdua mati.

"aaah. Kenapa sih hape gue kaga guna beut! Di saat perlu pake mati segala. Abal banget ah!" gerutu Himeko

"tau ah. Sialan ni hape gue juga mati. Kaga bawa charger pula gue. Lo bawa ga himeko?"

"kaga bawa nih. Terus kita gimana?" Tanya himeko cemas

"yaudah gausah ngabarin dah. Ntar juga intinya kita pasti pulang kan?" kata bossun coba meyakinkan.

"iya juga sih"

Tiba tiba Otome memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"lho, mama sama papa ngomongin apaan sih? Pulang pulang segala. Mau pulang kemana? Kan ini rumah kita" kata otome dengan polosnya.

Rupanya ia lupa tentang fakta yang barusan di ucapkan Himeko bahwa mereka bukan orangtua nya. Tetapi hanya mirip saja.

"bukan apa-apa kok otome chan" kata bossun

"benarkah itu? Lagian kenapa sih daritadi papa sama mama nge cosplay baju anak sekolah kaimei? Kan kalian udah dewasa. Terutama papa. Ngapain pake topi popman. Mirip ulet bulu bertanduk merah aja kalau papa yang make" kata otome seadanya

"atghm,,, itu kami kan…masih ,,," bossun ingin bilang masih sma di sma kaimei tetapi di potong pembicaraan nya oleh Himeko. Wajah bossun pun sekarang terbentuk super absurd.

"kita masih ingin menikmati masa-masa sma kita dulu yang indah hahaha" kata Himeko.

"otome chan! Kok kamu tega ngatain papa kayak gitu? Mama yang ngajarin kamu apaan hah!?" bossun pun baru sadar bahwa dia di olok-olok otome.

"tapi emang itu keliatan nya kok pa. iya kan mama?" otome tersenyum jahil dan menatap himeko.

Himeko pun senang sekali karna bertambah 1 orang yang gemar membully Bossun.

"ya iyalah.. papa mu itu memang absurd ya. Tapi yaudah terima dia apa adanya aja. Bukan ada apanya" kata himeko .

"oiya ma! Mama sama papa mandi gih, ofuro udah siap dari tadi haha" kata otome sambil tertawa

"maksud otome-chan apaan?" Tanya himeko heran

"bukan nya mama sama papa suka mandi bareng ya?"

_Kampret ni anak polos ato bego sih. Gue bukan emak nya. Dan bossun bukan bokapnya, dan intinya gue bukan istri bossun masa iya mau mandi bareng dia iyuwh_. Kata himeko dalam hati.

"hah? Mandi bareng!?" himeko dan bossun pun berteriak

"gamau ah. Mama mau mandi sama otome chan aja.. males sama papa bau ketek" kata Himeko mencari-cari alas an.

"apa katalo? Gue bau ketek? Lo salah besar! Gue kan selalu pake parfum a*e setiap hari! Lo kali yang bau ketek" kata bossun.

"enak aja lo. Gue kan mantan bintang iklan lotion c*tra yang udah kegusur tsunami (?)"

"yaudah kalo gitu bareng aja, kita kan sama-sama model hahaha" kata bossun ceplas ceplos

Plaak. Himeko pun menampar Bossun,

"gamau iih.." "bentaran dah sini kuping lo gue mau ngomong sesuatu" kata himeko

"adooh, sakit woy.. yodah mau ngomong apaan?" kata bossun sambil meringis menahan sakit akibat habis di tampar

Sementara mereka berdebat dan dilanjut bisik-bisik, Otome memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum-senyum.

"oy bossun, masa iya gue mau mandi sama lo. Ga mau. Ga lucu banget sumpah. Ini anak mau nya apaan sih?"

"yaudah kalo itu mau dia gue mah oke aja. Lagian kita juga pernah mandi bareng"

"iya juga sih.. tapi itu kan beda ! lo mau gue tampar lagi ngomong kayak gitu!?" wajah himeko pun memerah

"peace oneesan! Ampun! Maap! Gue gak maksud gitu. Yaudah coba lo jelasin sana ke Otome"

"oke aja deh"

Himeko pun berjalan mencari Otome. Dia berkeliling kemana-mana tidak menemukan Otome. Dan akhirnya dia menuju kamar mandi. Lalu melihat otome baru keluar dari situ, ternyata otome mandi duluan di saat mereka ribut.

"lho Otome chan kok udah mandi?" Tanya himeko heran

"abis nya mama sama papa berdebat mulu dari tadi, otome kan ga enak ngeliatin mama sama papa berdebat. Jadi otome mandi duluan deh. Ofuro nya udah aku isi lagi kok. Aku mau ke kamar dulu ya sebentar. Mama sama papa mandi aja" otome pun langsung melangkah ke lantai 2

"otome chaaaan tunggu…" himeko mencoba memanggil Otome tetapi anak itu sudah naik ke atas dan tidak mendengar panggilan Himeko.

Bossun pun datang menghampiri Himeko.

"gimana nih jadi nya?" Tanya Bossun

"masa otome chan udah mandi duluan. Gimana nih.. masa iya kita mandi bareng? Gamau!" kata himeko

"gampang aja elah tinggal gentian aja. Lo duluan sanah. Ntar gue mandi belakangan. Gitu aja kok repot"

"gak ah. Ntar lo ngintip lagi. Gamau ah"

"yaudah terus gimana? Gausah mandi aja."

"gabisa gitu! Ntar gue jadi bau ketek"

"yaudah kalo gitu gue duluan aja yang mandi"

"gamau! Kan harus ladies first, "


	3. I Can't Sleep

Akhirnya, setelah mereka berdebat panjang lebar telah di putuskan bahwa yang akan mandi duluan adalah himeko.

"beneran nih gue mandi duluan?" Tanya himeko pada bossun.

"ya lah. Gue juga ga masalah kalo ga mandi, lagian juga gue mesti nonton tv. Ada acara special nya Okura Bacon selama 2jam. Sayang untuk di lewati" jawab bossun.

"hmm oke dah yaudah. Selama gue mandi. Lo jangan Cuma nonton tv. Jagain juga otome. Kasian dia masa sendirian aja."

"hmm bener juga sih, lo kayak emak nya aja dah himeko. Cocok banget lo jadi ibu yang baik. Perhatian banget sama anaknya hahaha"

Mendengar perkataaan Bossun barusan, membuat Himeko tersipu, dia sepertinya senang di sanjung seperti itu oleh bossun.

"apaan sih ah! Udah ah gue mau mandi dulu!" himeko pun berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Bossun's POV:

Bossun menyalakan TV, dan menekan remot ke channel favoritnya. Lalu memperhatikan acara itu.

Tetapi walau dia menonton tv, otaknya malah memikirkan hal lain.

_Himeko.. entah mengapa kok gue rasanya mikir lo itu cocok banget buat jadi ibu yang baik buat anak kita nanti_

Kurang lebih itu yang dia pikirkan.

_Eh tunggu dulu! Gue mikir apaan sih!? Emang gue mau nikah sama himeko? Naksir aja kagak! Please dah author jangan bikin gue galau! (_bacot ah lo bossun, kalo suka bilang aja suka. Daripada di ambil katou kiri)_ DIEEM! JANGAN BAHAS KATOU KIRI PLEASE GUE GEDEG BANGET AMA NTU MANUSIA! _

(nah kalo lo cemburu, berati lo suka himeko dong?) _arggh.. gue gak maksud cemburu karna suka! Tapi..hm..*blush* UDAH AH AUTHOR MINGGIR SANA! JANGAN SPAM DI POV GUE PLEASE DAH… (_iya deh iyadeh ampun bang bossun!)

Himeko's POV:

Himeko pun sedang berendam di ofuro. Sungguh menyenangkan rasanya berendam di ofuro. Tetapi sekarang dia bingung harus apa. Karna dia tidak bawa ganti baju. Masa iya mau make baju sekolah tadi. Kan udah kotor. Jadi, apa yang bisa dia lakukan? _Huwaaa gue mesti apa nih? Mau pake baju sekolah lagi? Ga mau ah! Kan udah kotor. Sayang ini baru mandi. Hah. Ga ada pilihan lain selain berjalan keluar hanya berhanduk ria. Tapi….di ruang tv kan ada bossun..jadinya gimana ini….arghh.. author nya sumpah jahat banget sama gue! Kenapa gue dalem posisi yang ga enak kayak gini. Malu tau! _(WAAKAKAK biarin aja ngapa sih. Gausah protes lo himeko. Biar lebih greget. Ini cerita wey) _kampret lo author! Muka lo greget hah!? Mau gue gebug lo ampe mampus pake kuunpumaru hah!? _(tidaaak, please ampuun) _YAUDAH MAKANYA MINGGIR DARI POV GUE! JANGAN SPAM DI POV ORANG!_

Normal POV:

Dan akhirnya pun himeko diam-diam melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, dia celingak-celinguk ingin berjalan menuju tangga. Dia berencana meminjam baju ibu nya Otome. Tetapi ia harus menemui Otome dahulu di kamar Otome di lantai 2. Tak jauh dari situ, ada Bossun sedang menonton acara komedi favoritnya itu. Agar tidak terlihat Bossun, Himeko pun berlari menuju tangga. Tetapi emang nasib nya apes, dia malah kepeleset. GEDEBUG!

Bossun yang tadi nya sibuk nonton Tv pun mengalihkan pandangan dari TV ke sumber bunyi gedebug tersebut. Dan ia melihat ada himeko yang udah terlungkup jatoh kepeleset Cuma pake anduk doang.

"um…himeko…lo ga paapa kan?" Tanya bossun sambil menghampiri himeko. Wajah bossun merona. Terpesona melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya.

"ii..iya.. ga paapa kok.. eh…BOSSUN! APA APAAN LO LIAT GUE KAYAK GITU BANGET! PERGI SANAH!" Jawab himeko dengan keras. Jantung nya berdegup kencang sekali, wajah himeko sangat merah, dan ia juga panik sekali. Bossun menatap nya seperti itu dalam keadaan seperti itu.

"yaudah sih ya. Gausah marah! Tuh pake jaket gue" bossun pun melepas jaket hoodie yang biasa ia pakai. Dan melempar nya ke himeko.

"hm… iya..arigatou bossun.." himeko pun menangkap jaket tersebut

"cepetan naik tangga sanah. Gue ga bakal liat kok. Ini udah tutup mata" kata bossun coba meyakinkan.

Himeko pun menuruti perintah bossun. Ia langsung memakai jaket bossun dan langsung naik ke atas. Menuju kamar otome.

Bossun's POV:

_Hah.. gila tuh himeko apa-apaan muncul Cuma beranduk ria berani banget tu orang. Dan mengapa rasanya dia terlihat sungguh…arghh lupakan! Dan kenapa gue liat dia kayak gitu banget! _

Himeko's POV:

_Sumpah..gue apes banget ke peleset pas mau naik tangga. Dan..bossun.. dia ngeliat gue kepeleset dan jatoh dalem posisi yang ga indah sama sekali.. gimana masadepan gue? Gue gabisa jadi pengantin ntar.. huweeee! Sudah lupakan itu! _Himeko pun terus melangkah menaiki anak tangga. Dan akhirnya menemukan kamar otome. Pintu kamar nya berwarna pink dan ada gantungan nama otome nya.

Himeko pun mengetuk pintu tersebut. "otome chaaan! Ini mama.. tolong buka pintu nya dong"

"mama? Kenapa mama Cuma andukan doang? Terus kok pake jaket nya papa? Oiya mama lupa bawa baju ganti ya?"

"iya otome-chan. Haduh.. gimana ya.. oiya kamar mama di mana ya? Maaf ya otome chan.. mama akhir2ini pikun saking udah lama ga ketemu otome"

Sebenarnya himeko bingung mau bilang apa. Tetapi sebisa mungkin ia mencari alasan yang tepat agar otome tidak bingung.

"haduuh, mama kok pikun banget sih! Nih sini otome anterin ke kamar mama. Baju mama kan mama simpen di lemari. Banyak banget."

"haha iya.. otome chan.. yaudah yuk"

Bossun's POV:

_Yah. Acara okura bacon nya udah abis.. nyesel banget gue! Sumpah! Selama 2 jam acara berlangsung. Gue gak merhatiin. Aduuh..bukan nya nonton tv malah mikirin himeko mulu. Arghh,, ngeseliin! _

_Kok kayaknya ketek gue bau ya? Mending mandi gak ya? Mandi aja deh. Daripada ntar di marahin himeko. _Kemudian bossun pun menuju kamar mandi. Dan melihat ofuro nya ternyata sudah di siapkan. Nah sekarang tinggal dia bersantai..

Himeko's POV:

"otome chan, gimana mama pake baju ini bagus ga?" Tanya himeko pada otome sembari bercermin

"wah! Mama cantik sekali! Pasti papa sangat suka ngeliat mama pake baju ini! Kyaaaa" kata otome dengan girang.

"uuh.. otome! Kamu ngomong apaan sih…"

"otome kan Cuma bilang sesuatu yang benar ma."

"hah. Yaudah. Terserah kamu aja deh otome chan. Oiya. Papa kan juga ga ada ganti baju. Cariin baju buat papa dong otome chaaan"

"jadi, papa juga amnesia ya ma? Okelah ma, otome cariin dulu ya.."

Bossun's POV:

_Hah.. seger banget nih! Eh tapi.. gimana caranya gue keluar dari sini? Gue ga bawa baju ganti. Gue juga gamau pake seragam lagi. Udah keringetan weh. Apa gue mesti andukan ria juga kayak himeko tadi? Hmmm… argghh gue mikir apaan sih! Udah udah stoop! _

Sementara Bossun sedang berfikir keras, tiba-tiba pintu kamar mandi di ketok dari luar.

'tok tok tok' "oy bossun, nih gue bawain lo baju ganti. Jangan beranduk ria kayak gue tadi. Gue ga mau liat lo jatoh dengan absurd dan nangis ntar. Nih gue taro di sini baju nya!" suara himeko pun terdengar dari balik pintu tersebut. Dan bossun pun lega. Setelah ia tidak mendengar suara himeko lagi, dia langsung keluar dari kamar mandi, dan memakai baju yang tadi di antarkan himeko untuknya.

Normal POV:

Bossun pun menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Dia pun memutuskan untuk ke kamar otome. Karna hanya kamar otome lah yang paling jelas terlihat. Dia pun mengetuk pintu nya. Dan dia tidak mendengar jawaban apapun. Dia pun langsung saja membuka pintu tersebut. Dan ia melihat himeko sedang mendongengi otome

"bossun? Kenapa lo ke sini?" Tanya himeko penasaran

"hmm.. gapaapa kok..oiya otome udah tidur belom?" Tanya bossun pada himeko

"ya seperti yang bisa lo liat sendiri, dia udah tertidur lelap. Abis gue bacain cerita dongeng ini, eh dia langsung tidur pulas banget haha. Lucu banget ya."

"iya.. dia lucu. Nah sekarang gue punya masalah"

"hah? Masalah apaan emang nya?"

"kalau misalnya gue ngantuk gimana?"

"yaudah tinggal tidur aja kok repot"

"masalahnya.. tidur dimana!?"

"haduh..iya juga…kalo misalnya otome belom tidur kita kan bisa nanya dulu ada kamar tamu yang kosong gak gitu. Tapi.. gue ga tega bangunin dia.."

"yaudah. Masa kita mau tidur di lantai kamar otome? Sumpah ini lantai dingin banget"

"gak gitu juga bossun..oiya kalo gak salah, tadi gue ke kamar orangtua nya otome."

"dimana tuh?"

"ya di sebelah kamar ini, kamar yang pintu nya warna coklat itu loh."

"oh yang itu. Yaudah yuk kesana"

Mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan otome di kamar nya sendirian, mereka berjalan menuju kamar berpintu berwarna coklat. Begitu bossun ingin membuka pintu tersebut, himeko malah menarik lengan nya.

"hyaaa.. ada apaan sih himeko?"

"tunggu dulu.. kalo gini ceritanya.. masa iya kita mau tidur bareng.. gamau ah!"

"jadi lo mau tidur di emperan toko klontong?"

"gak gitu juga kali!" himeko langsung menjewer bossun

"aduuh.. aduuhh.. iya..iyaa maaf himeko.. ntar juga bisa di atur. Ntar gue tidur di kursi aja deh janji."

"okelah kalo begitu. Kalo boong dosa ya!"

"iya! Iya!"

Lalu akhirnya setelah mereka berdebat, mereka pun langsung membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Dan himeko langsung menjatuhkan diri ke kasur spring bed king size deluxe yang sangat empuk dengan bahagia nya. Sementara bosun sedih, merana. Mendapati nasib harus tidur di kursi kayu meja kerja yang sangat keras ini. Mau tidak mau dia harus mengalah. Karna dia tidak tega membiarkan himeko tidur di kursi seperti ini. Kalau bossun mengikuti ke egoisannya sendiri sih dia pasti akan begitu. Tetapi karna bossun adalah seorang gentleman *tsaaah* jadi dia gak begitu.

1 jam sudah berlalu. Himeko bisa tidur dengan elegannya di kasur yang empuk itu. Sementara bossun samasekali tidak bisa tidur. Punggung nya sakit parah. Tiba tiba. Lampu yang tadinya terang berubah jadi gelap. Ya bisa di bilang mati lampu.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA" terdengar teriakan himeko

"duh, himeko! Apaan sih lo teriak2 gini! Berisik tau gak sih! Gue jadi tambah gabisa tidur tau!"

"gamau tau ah! Bodo amat! Pokoknya nyalain lampu nya sekarang!"

"ya gak mungkin lah orang ini mati lampu"

"bossun…gue takut gelap.. jangan kemana-mana!"

"iyadeh"

Bossun pun kasihan pada himeko yang takut dengan kegelapan, ia pun menghampiri himeko dan menggengam tangan nya.

"bossun.. lo masih di sini kan? Ga kemana-mana?"Tanya himeko sambil memegang erat tangan bossun.

"iya. Gue di sini kok, ga bakal kemana-mana"

"gue ngantuk bossun.. gue mau tidur.. tapi gue gamau gelap-gelap gini. Takut…"

"yaudah ka nada gue! Gausah takut himeko. "

"okelah.. selama masih ada lo, gue gak takut kok hehe"

"bentaran deh himeko, boleh geseran dikit gak, boleh numpang selimutan ga? Ini dingin banget sumpah ga boong"

"gamau ah!"

"lo tega biarin gue kedinginan gini? Ato mau gue ninggalin lo?"

"ih! Yaudah nih. Sini! Boleh kok! Jangan kemana-mana pokoknya!"

"okedeh."

Akhirnya bossun, pun tiduran di samping himeko, sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.

3 jam kemudian pun lampu sudah menyala kembali seperti sediakala. Tetapi bossun, terlalu lelah untuk pindah posisi. Kembali ke kursi keras nya tersebut. Dan akhirnya dia benar benar tidur di samping himeko hingga pagi menjelang.


	4. Morning Kiss ?

Sinar mentari pagi yang hangat menembus kaca jendela kamar dimana Bossun dan Himeko tidur. Berkas – berkas sinar mentari menerpa dan membangunkan himeko dari mimpinya. Sementara Bossun masih terlelap dalam tidur nya bagai beruang yang sedang berhibernasi di musim dingin yang amat panjang. Pada saat himeko tersadar untuk membuka kedua kelopak matanya, ia pun kaget melihat apa yang ia lihat. Ia melihat wajah Bossun hanya kurang lebih 5 cm dari wajahnya.

"KYAAAAAA" tanpa berfikir panjang lagi, Himeko langsung berteriak. Teriakannya itu membangunkan Bossun yang tadinya sedang tertidur.

"apaan sih lo pagi-pagi gini teriak-teriak. Ganggu orang tidur tau gak sih!" kata bossun dengan nada malas tanpa membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"minggir sana lo! Lo abis ngapain!?" Himeko pun reflex menendang Bossun yang masih setengah sadar dan tak sadar. Akhirnya bossun jatuh ke lantai kamar yang dingin. Mengapa dingin? Ya karna ini adalah bulan maret. Awal-awal musim semi. Masih ada sisa sisa hawa dingin dari musim salju kemarin. Setelah bossun terjatuh ke lantai, bossun pun menjadi sepenuh nya sadar.

"duh sakit tau! Tenang himeko! Gue bisa jelasin semua nya kok! Calm down coy!"

"hm… okay.. emang semalem lo ngapain aja sih? Kok tiba-tiba lo tidur di samping gue?"

"jadi gini, kan semalem mati lampu. Lo kan takut gelap. Gue nemenin lo. Terus kan gue kedinginan. Gue minta izin ke lo buat numpang selimutan bareng. Terus pas lampu nya udah nyala, gue mager balik ke kursi"

"ooh begitu.. perasaan kok gue gak inget apa-apa ya"

"dasar pikun"

"tapi lo ga ngapa-ngapain kan serius?"

"ya iyalah. Jadi lo pengen di apa apain nih?"

"gak gitu juga baka!"

Plaak, himeko pun menampar bossun. Baru di pagi hari bossun sudah mendapat tendangan dan tamparan dari himeko. Kasian ya nasib nya.

"duh himeko, jangan marah dong.. gue kan Cuma bercanda.. ampuun.. hiks.."

"lagian siapa suruh bercanda nya gitu. Iya deh gue maapin. Udah sini jangan nangis, ada pelocan buat kamu biar gak nangis lagi hihihi"

"ih gamau pelocan huweeee…."

"cepetan mangap! Lo harus nyobain pelocan rasa kare!" himeko pun memaksa bossun untuk memakan pelocan nya itu.

"gamau himeko.. jangaaaaan" bossun Cuma bisa pasrah.

Pada saat himeko ingin memasukan pelocan rasa kari nya itu ke mulut bossun, ia pun ingat bahwa itu adalah pelocan terakhir nya. Tapi, pelocan itu sudah terlanjur di emut bossun. Cepat-cepar ia tarik kembali pelocan itu dari bossun, dan malah ia masukan sendiri ke mulut nya.

"huwaaah syukurlah gue bisa selamet dari permen ajaib itu fuwaah.. untung Cuma kena sedikit doang. Lho? Kok malah dimakan himeko sih permen nya?"

"iya! Gue baik sama lo! Soalnya ini permen terakhir gue! Nyesel ntar kalo misalnya permen ini lo buang. Mending gue ambil lagi aja"

"eh tapi himeko…itu permen kan udah gue jilat sedikit…." Wajah Bossun pun mulai merona

"oh iya jadi ini…termasuk…indirect kiss ya….huwaaaaaaaaaaa" himeko pun langsung histeris. Wajah nya pun sangat merah padam.

"udah himeko udah. Tenang aja. Lupain tentang masalah ini, jangan ungkit-ungkit ini ntar ya kalo di sekolah"

"ta..ta..tapi…itu ciuman pertama gue.. huwaaaa"

"itu kan Cuma indirect. Apa masalahnya"

"ya masalah lah! Kalo untuk cowok pasti gamasalah kan? Tapi kan gue cewe.."

"masalah juga tau, lo pikir gue mau ciuman sama orang yang gak gue suka?"

"jadi lo ga suka gue ya? Ooh."

"bukan begitu himeko.."

Bossun pun langsung menarik gagang lollipop yang sedang di emut himeko, lalu ia merapatkan bibirnya pada bibir himeko yang manis. Ya! Ya! Dia mencium himeko. 1 menit kemudian himeko sedikit mendorong nya untuk menjauh,

"bossun! Lo ini kenapa sih? Lo ngapain ngelakuin ini?"

"ini untuk memperjelas alasan yang tadi, dan lo ga mau first kiss lo gue ambil secara indirect kan? Yaudah gue ambil langsung aja hahaha" bossun pun tertawa seadanya.

"jadi,,, lo suka gue ya bossun?" Tanya himeko dengan perlahan, mata nya berbinar memancarkan sejuta harapan, dan pipinya merona.

"duh,, gimanaya di bilang suka sih enggak tapinya gimana ya…" bossun pun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, memutar bola mata nya ke segara arah untuk mencari alasan tapi tak ketemu. Wajah nya merona kemerahan.

Ia pun akhirnya mengalihkan pertanyaannya "oiya, sekarang jam 8 ya? Otome udah bangun belom ya?"

_Jangan alihin pertanyaan gue ngapa ih! Gue butuh kepastian…dasar ulet bulu bertanduk merah baka!_ Kurang lebih itu yang di pikirkan himeko.

"oy, himeko.. jangan bengong dong.. jawab pertanyaan gue donggg"

"iya iya! Sekarang jam 8! Ayo bangunin otome!"

"okey, lo aja deh yang bangunin otome, gue yang bikin sarapan buat kalian."

"oke deh papa.." himeko pun tersenyum

"eeh,,,kok lo jadi manggil gue papa sih?"

"hah,, kan ceritanya lo bokapnya otome. Terus gue nyokap nya otome"

"oiya ya.. oke mama" bossun pun kembali tersenyum pada himeko.

Sejujurnya mereka berdua berdebar-debar sangat dahsyat tetapi, mereka tetap bersikap tenang.

Sementara itu, himeko berjalan ke kamar otome dan bossun pergi ke lantai 1 untuk memasak di dapur

Himeko's POV:

_Hah.. apa yang terjadi pada bossun hari ini?kenapa dia malah mencium gue? Padahal kan tadi udah kena secara indirect. Tapi kok malah dia lakuin beneran sih.. aduh gimana ya ini..apa dia suka gue? Argh….semoga aja orang-orang di sekolah gak tau tentang hal ini…_

Bossun's POV:

_Duh, kenapa sih gue langsung melakukan aksi kayak gitu. Duh gue gak mikir panjang nih, parah nih ah, kalo misalnya semua orang di sekolah tau kejadian ini, reputasi gue kemana? Ntar gue bisa jadi bintang hot news Koran sekolah doh gimana ya? Sebenernya gue tuh bukannya suka juga sama himeko. Tapi ya ya tapi lebih ke sayang sih._(EHEM! JADI LO SAYANG SAMA HIMEKO YA BOSSUN? CIEE AKHIRNYA NGAKU JUGA HUWAAHAHAHA)_APAAN SIH LO AUTHOR? KOK LO HOBI BANGET SIH NGE SPAM DI POV GUE!?_{Seterah gue ngapa bang! Kan gue yang ngarang ff ini) _au ah_! _Jangan ikut campur urusan orang bisa gak sih? Please dah POV gue bukan halaman nganggur yang bisa lo spamin tiap saat! (_iya iya maaf.. gue kan Cuma seneng kalo misalnya lo ngaku sayang sama himeko.)_udah ah diem lo! Lo mau gue tembakin ketapel peluru pachinko gak? Hah!? Minggir zanah! Pergi lo ke jamban! _(iya bang, ampun ampunnn)


	5. Otome Hilang!

Himeko menyentuh pintu kamar bercat warna pink yang bertulisan nama Otome. Lalu, ia mencoba membangunkan otpme dengan cara memanggil nya. "Otome chan, bangun.. ! udah pagi noh, papa lagi bikin sarapan buat kita di bawah" nampaknya tak ada respon dari otome. _Mungkin otome masih tidur._. pikir himeko. Lalu, himeko ,mencoba membuka pintu tersebut, dan ternyata memang tidak di kunci. Ia pun masuk ke kamar otome. Melihat semua sisi di kamar otome dengan seksama. Tapi, mengapa ia tidak menemukan otome dimanapun!?"GAWAT! APA..APA MUNGKIN OTOME DI CULIK!?" Tanpa ia sadari, ia berkata demikian. Lalu ia pun segera berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dengan panic, ia pun berlari menuju dapur, dan berteriak pada bossub.. "Bossunn! Gawat niiih!"

* * *

Bossun sedang memanggang roti. Ia hanya memasak makanan yang ia temukan di lemari dapur rumah ini. Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar suara langkah kakiyang tergesa gesa. Lalu himeko pun muncul dan berteriak padanya. "Bossun! Gawat niiih!" ia pun langsung mengalihakan pandangannya dari roti panggang ke arah himeko.

"gawat kenapa sih emangnya?"

"emm… bossun.. lo liat otome ada di sekitar sini gak?"

"ga liat tuh, emang nya kenapa sih?"

"otome gak ada di kamar nya! Apa mungkin dia diculik!?"

"hah? Apa?"

"Terus gimana nih?"

"gak tau ah! Pokoknya kita harus cari otome sampe ketemu!"

"hmm iya jauga sih kan kita udah di kasih kepercayaan sama yabasawa-san untuk mengurus otome"

"I"iya lo bener himeko, oke kalo gitu ayo kita cari otome di sekitar komplek ini!"

Bossun baru saja berniat berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Tetapi, ia di tahan oleh himeko.

"tunggu dulu bossun!"

"apaan lagi sih himeko? Kita kan buru-buru nih"

"masa iya kita pake piyama gini mau muterin komplek?"

"ya kita kan buru-buru, apa boleh buat"

"ya tapikan kalo gue mah kagak masalah, night gown gue elegan, nah,sementara piyama lo garis-garis persis kayak bananas on pajamas! Ini mah tinggal manggil tsubaki, terus dia juga pake piyama yang semodel sama lo, terus jadi dah bikin parody pelem bananas on pajamas! Kan kalian anak kembar! Hahaha"

"hahaha himeko, kocak dah lo pagi-pagi gini udah ngeluarin tsukkomi gini. Saran lo bener juga sih, hm, lo juga ganti baju sanah. Masa iya lo keliling komplek mau pake daster gituan"

"hah? Daster apaan? Ini kan night gown elegan. Harga nya pasti mahal, bahan nya aja bagus gini"

"tapi kan, sebagus bagus nya ntu baju,,," bossun pun berjalan mendekati himeko, dan berjongkok di hadapannya dan tersenyum nakal , gue baru nyadar rok nya kok mini banget sampe sampe…."

"kyaaa! Minggir sanah ulet bulu berambut bertanduk merah mesum! Mati lo! Ke neraka kyaaaa!" himeko pun reflex dengan tindakan bossun, lantas ia langsung menendang bossun dengan kekuatan penuh dan nampaknya bisa menjebret gawang ahay! (Halah dasar author yang ambigu binti gaje -_- udah ah gausah pedulin gue_!)_

Bossun sekarang nyungsep di sudut ruangan, ia sudah terkena tendangan himeko yang kuranglebih bisa menjebret gawang dengan kecepatan 10meter/second, dan di kalikan dengan percepatan grafitasi dan ia tersungkur di lantai yang agak kasar sehingga menimbulkan gaya gesekan kinetis yang luar biasa ahay! Dan tercipta lah benjol fenomenal di jidat nya itu. (maaf ya kalo bahasa author gak waras gini. Maklom korban fisika campur komentator bola)

"aduuuh.. himeko…sakit tau.. liat noh jidat gue jadi benjol!" kata bossun sambil mengaduh, dan masih tersungkur di lantai.

"hmph! Salah lo sendiri! Bakaaa!"

"tapi kan kata kata gue kan buat kebaikan lo himeko.."

"mana nya kebaikan hah! Prilaku mesum kayak gitu!"

"ya tapi kan masih mending yang liat gue, daripada om-om kurang hiburan, yak an yak an?"

"hmm iya juga sih."

"yodah udahan ribut nya! Masa dari tadi kita ribut mulu gak penting gini, lagian kiata juga lagi buru-buru kan?"

"oiya bener bossun! Tapi, ganti baju pake baju apaan?"

"ya karna ga ada pilihan lain, kita pake seragam kita aja lagi"

"hmm.. yaudah deh"

* * *

Setelah mereka berganti pakaian, mereka pun membuka pintu untuk keluar. Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari yabasawa pun muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Ohayou yabasu" sapa yabasawa

"ohayou mo, yabasawa-san" kata mereka berdua kompak

"yabasu, mengapa kalian terlihat sangat panic? Aku datang ke sini untuk mengantarkan the baru untuk kalian. Dan ingin memastikan apakah otome-chan baik-baik saja"

"urgh… yabasawa-san.. maafkan kami…" kata bossun cemas

"memangnya ada apa bossun-kun?"Tanya yabasawa penasaran

"iya yabasawa san! Kami sungguh minta maaf sungguh!" himeko pun ikut meminta maaf.

"yabasu ne… adaapa dengan kalian ini? Buat apa minta maaf padaku hah?"

"OTOME HILANG!" mereka berdua pun berteriak dengan kompak


	6. Otome Hilang part 2

"apa? Otome chan hilang? Yabasu….." gedebug! Tiba tiba yabasawa san terjatuh ke lantai. Ia seketika pingsan ketika mendengar perkataan bossun dan himeko barusan

"yabasawa san!" bossun dan himeko berteriak.

"woy bossun, kita mesti gimana nih? Yabasawa san pingsan di depan pintu. Mau kita seret masuk ke dalem? Tapi badan dia kan luar binasa gede macem kebo"

"ya sepertinya ga ada pilihan lain selain kata lo barusan. Yodah ayok kita geret dia masuk ke dalem."

"oke deh"

1,,2,3 hup! Mereka dengan susah payah menyeret yabasawa san menuju ruang tengah dan membiarkan dia di situ sampai dia tersadar.

"doh, capek juga rasanya abis geret yabasawa san, terus gimana nih himeko, kita nyari otome kemana?"

"iya nih capek banget malah..mana gue tau nyari di mana. Ya kayaknya kita harus tunggu yabasawa san sadar, kan dia yang tau banyak tentang otome"

"oh begitu ya..yodah"

1 jam kemudian, yabasawa pun sadar.

"yabasu, akhirnya aku sadar juga fiuuh.."

"ah! Yabasawa san sudah sadar ya" kata bossun semangat, lalu ia memerintah himeko untuk membuat teh untuk mereka semua.

5 menit kemudian, himeko datang membawa 3 cangkir teh, lalu ia hidangkan.

"nih teh nya udah jadi, silahkan di minum" kata himeko sambil menaruh teh di meja.

"terimakasih himeko chan" kata yabasawa san

"terimakasih himeko" kata bossun

"ummm sama sama"

Setelah menyeruput teh masing-masing, bossun pun memulai pembicaraan

"jadi gini yabasawa san,otome kan sekarang lagi ilang. Apa yabasawa san tau biasa nya hari sabtu kegiatan otome kemana aja?" Tanya bossun.

"sebenarnya aku kurang tau jadwal otome. Yabasu. Tapi hari sabtu lalu aku pernah melihat dia bermain bersama teman teman nya di taman pada hari sabtu kemarin. Tetapi tidak biasa nya otome main keluar rumah. " jawab yabasawa

"oh jadi begitu ya…" bossun pun sekarang sedang berfikir.

"umm bossun" himeko memanggil bossun yang duduk di sebelah nya itu

"iya himeko? Ada apa?" jawab bossun.

"apa sebaiknya kita pergi ke taman bermain aja buat nyari otome? Barang kali dia ada di situ"

"ide bagus tuh himeko"

"baiklah, aku harus pamit dulu yabasu, tolong cari otome chan sampai ketemu ya sket dan. Terimakasih atas segala nya. Yabyebye" yabasawa pun bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Lalu mengucap salam perpisahan pada mereka.

"sampai jumpa yabasawa san" kata mereka berdua.

"okey, mari kita berangkat ke taman sekarang." Kata bossun

"okey bossun!" kata himeko.

Mereka pun berlari menuju taman bermain di sekitar komplek tersebut, kira kira jarak nya 1km dari rumah keluarga hideaki. Cukup jauh untuk di tempuh orang yang hanya berlari. Tapi, di tengah-tengah perjalanan, bossun merasa lelah. Ia sudah tidak kuat berlari lagi. Ia berhenti berlari. Lalu menghela nafas panjang. Himeko pun masih berlari, tapi ia menyadari mengapa tidak ada bossun di samping nya? Lalu ia menoleh ke belakang. Ternyata bossun setengah membungkuk karna kelelahan. Himeko pun menghampiri bossun.

"daijoubu ka, bossun?" Tanya himeko

"haah.. hah.. hah.. daijoubu da.. tapi..gue capek lari nih. Lo duluan aja sana. Gue nyusul belakangan.. hah,,,,hah,,,,"kata bossun sambil mengambil menghela nafas dengan lelahnya

"gabisa gitu bossun! Gue gamau lari sendirian! Gue bukan orang komplek ini! Gue ga apal jalan!"

"ya kan lo bisa nanya orang-orang sekitar sini.."

"iya juga sih. Tapi kalo kita kepencar ntar susah komunikasi, hape kita kan mati"

"iya juga sih, yodah kalo mau bareng biarin gue stay di sini dulu istirahat 5 menitan oke?"

"okelah kalo begitu, 5 menit aja ya jangan lama-lama. Cemen banget sih lo haha"

"jahat lo himeko. Gue nangis lagi nih ya…"

"siapa yang jahat sih? Jangan nangis. Udah gede gitu masih aja cengeng. Oke ini udah pas 5 menit . ayo lari lagi bossun"

"ntar dulu himeko, gue masih capek banget"

"gabisa gitu! Janji itu janji ayo lari!"

"ah tapi…"

Belum sempat bossun melanjutkan kata-kata nya, himeko pun menarik tangan nya, ia pun akhirnya berlari. Lari himeko ternyata cepat juga. Begitu pikir bossun. Walau ia lelah dia berlari semampu nya dengan berpegang tangan himeko. _Duh, kok kita malah lari gandengan tangan gini sih. Ah jadi malu. Ini tapi lebih mirip truck gandeng ya _begitu pikir himeko. Karna dia merasa canggung sekarang, ia melepas pegangan tangan nya. Ia menatap lurus ke depan dan terus berlari. Ia sekarang bingung ingin pergi ke simpangan jalan sebelah mana. Ia menoleh ke belakang untuk bertanya pada bossun mau lewat jalan mana. Tetapi, pada saat ia menoleh ke belakang, bossun tidak ada di situ. Dan pada saat ia menoleh ke arah samping, ia melihat bossun sudah di sebelah nya.

"waa! Bossun lo ngagetin gue aja! Kok ada di sebelah gue? Sejak kapan ada di situ?"

"sejak tadi lah huwahaha. Yes kaget yes!"

"urusai! Sekarang kita mau kemana? Kita belok mana?" Tanya himeko

"kayaknya sih belok kiri"

"oh gitu. Yaudah ayo pergi lagi"

"yosh"

Baru saja mereka melangkah, tiba-tiba ada segerombolan preman mengepung mereka.

"neng geulis, aduh rambut nya pirang cantik banget. Main sama kita aja. Pacar lo jelek kayak kucing kampung hahaa" kata seorang dari mereka sambil mencoba mengelus rambut indah himeko.

"minggir lo! Siapa lo! Apa mau lo!" bentak himeko

"kampret lo ngatain gue kucing kampung! Gue lebih ketjeh dari lo tau! Berani banget lo nyentuh himeko!" kata bossun sok jago

"hah, neng geulis kasar amat sih. Biar neng mau sama akang, akang mampusin dulu kucing kampung nya dulu ya, yo guys habisi mereka" perintah sang preman.

Anak buah nya ada yang mengepung bossun 2 orang dan himeko di kepung oleh ketua nya.

Andai saja himeko membawa kuunpuumaru. Ia pasti bisa langsung menghabisi mereka semua. Tapi sayang nya tidak. Stick hokey nya itu tertinggal di dalam rumah otome.

"sialan lo!" himeko pun menendang sang ketua geng. Dan ia menerima tamparan darinya. Ia pun sudah sekuat tenaga melawan ketua genk ini, tetapi ia malah di ikat tali oleh preman ini. Jadi ia tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali

Sementara itu bossun sedang mencoba melawan anak buah nya. Tetapi usaha nya sia-sia. Semua orang tahu bahwa ia itu lemah. Tetapi ia tetap bertahan walau pun banyak memar di pipi nya. Pada saat ia menoleh ke samping, ia kaget. Ia melihat himeko sang onihime legendaris yang luar biasa sangat kuat ini bisa tertangkap. Dan di ikat oleh preman kampung ini. Ia ingat bahwa jika himeko tidak bersama stick hokey nya itu himeko akan lebih lemah. "HIMEKOOO!" ia pun hanya bisa berteriak.

"Bossun! Udah lo lari aja! Tinggalin gue sendiri di sini. Lo cari otome aja!" teriak himeko pada bossun.

Mereka memang sedang sibuk pada perkelahian mereka dengan preman gak jelas ini.

"ga bisa gitu! Gue harus melawan mereka. Demi melindungi lo! Tugas sket dance kan menolong orang!" bossun pun berteriak. Ia pun meninju para anak buah preman itu. Dan akhirnya bossun berhasil lolos dari mereka.

Himeko tersentuh mendengar perkataan bossun. Sudah keberapa kali nya bossun selalu menyelamatkan nya pada saat ia dalam masalah.

"oy pentolan genk preman! Liat gue udah abisin anak buah lo! Balikin himeko sekarang!"

"gabisa secepet itu kucing kampung. Lo harus lawan dulu gw!" kata preman itu.

"huh. Siapa takut."

Mereka pun akhirnya memulai perkelahian mereka. Himeko sangat khawatir pada bossun. Karna bossun itu lemah dalam bertarung, tapi ia heran mengapa saat ini bossun sangat kuat? Apa ia minum obat kuat? #bukan woy bukan. Oke himeko hanya bisa berharap ada keberuntungan yang datang.

Akhirnya bossun pun menang. Si preman pun terkapar di jalan,

"oke, gue udah menang… hah, hah hah.. gue bakal bebasin himeko sekarang"

"gak gue sangka lo kuat juga ya kucing kampung.. hah..hah.."

"sebenernya itu karna otak gue jalan mas bro.. hah…hah.." bossun pun berjalan mendekati himeko, ia melepaskan segala tali yang mengikat himeko.

"makasih bossun! Lo udah nyelamatin gue untuk yang ke sekian kali nya" himeko pun langsung memeluk bossun.

"aw.. aw,, sama-sama himeko" ia merintih kesakitan, karna badan nya sudah memar karna bertengkar dengan preman barusan, tapi ia tahan. Karna himeko memeluk nya.

"aciyee eiyke jadi terhura nich. Kayak pelem drama romantic aja dech kalian, capcus yuk cyiin" kata sang ketua genk preman tersebut.

Himeko dan bossun yang tadi nya sedang berpelukan jadi melepas pelukan mereka karna heran mendengar kata preman tadi. Ternyata ia ngondek.

"kampret lo semua! Ternyata preman bencong! -_-" teriak himeko dengan muka datar

"jadi dia itu bencong toh… tapi syukur dah lo jadi gapaapa" kata bossun.

"iya..oiya kita jadi lupa misi kita ya bossun?"

"oiya! Kita harus menyelamatkan otome!"

"tapi ini udah sore. Gara-gara para preman ngondek barusan buang-buang waktu kita."

" iya karna udah sore kita harus segera!"

"okey!"


End file.
